The present invention relates to an electric cable mounting device for fastening an electric cable to one terminal of a storage battery, electric junction box, etc.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional method of mounting an electric cable onto an electric apparatus. The electric cable mounting device is generally comprised of a cable hole, which receives the conductor of the cable to be mounted, a screw hole perpendicularly communicated with the cable hole, and a tightening up screw threaded into the screw hole to hold down the conductor of the electric cable. Because the conductor of the electric cable is squeezed vertically by the tightening up screw, it may be broken easily. Another drawback of this structure of electric cable mounting device is that the limited contact area between the conductor of the electric cable and the tightening up screw is insufficient to hold down the conductor of the electric cable in position, and the impedance tends to increase. Therefore, this structure of electric cable mounting device is not safe in use.